


喜瑚/课后补习

by Llllllamer



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer
Kudos: 3





	喜瑚/课后补习

又到了期末考試的時候。不管是大學生還是高中生，全都在臨時抱佛腳。  
“好難啊——！”佐藤景瑚把筆扔到桌子上，抓著自己的頭长叹。jo1队内的笨蛋很多，基本上大家都是不喜欢学习的孩子。“为什么你不复习啊，纯喜？！”景瑚不满地质问正在打手机游戏的河野纯喜。河野放下手中的游戏，走到景瑚旁边，饶有兴致地看着景瑚的作业本。“我可以帮你补习哦”，河野纯喜凑近景瑚的耳边，“听说你再挂科就要被退学了，不是很危险嘛。”  
景瑚虽然觉得让队友帮自己补习有些害羞，不过为了可以完成学业还是把纯喜带到了自己家里。 景瑚和妈妈交代了一会要认真补习，让她不要来打扰。之后便带着纯喜进了自己的屋里。  
“我补习可是有要求的”纯喜笑着说。  
“什么啊，你怎么不早说” 还没等景瑚问到底有什么要求，纯喜就从包里掏出了一个跳蛋。  
“自己塞进去”纯喜把跳蛋递给景瑚，“什…”景瑚想要反驳，却被纯喜用手指按住了嘴巴，“不是不想要挂科吗？”  
景瑚的脸都红到耳根了，在纯喜面前解开了自己的皮带——然后脱下了裤子，自己趴到床上，手里拿着跳蛋，慢慢地往后穴里面挤。  
“呜，这样太难受了”把跳蛋整个塞进去之后，景瑚又穿好了衣服，白色衬衫整齐地塞进校服裤子里。谁又能想到现在佐藤景瑚的屁股里夹着跳蛋呢。  
补习开始了，刚开始的时候很认真，佐藤景瑚甚至忘记了自己屁股里还夹着跳蛋，纯喜教得认真细心，景瑚理解起来很快。  
“先做点练习巩固一下吧。”河野纯喜翻出了一早准备好的习题，景瑚刚学习完，很自信地开始认真做习题。突然纯喜打开了跳蛋的按钮，景瑚身体里面的跳蛋突然震动起来，惊得他差点叫出声。  
“嘘——妈妈还在外面呢”纯喜笑着看着正在扭动下身的景瑚。  
“不要…这样不能好好写了……”  
“夹着它，写完这些题不去的话才可以继续教你哦，不然就是不合格”  
景瑚拿他没办法，只好一边忍受着跳蛋的震动一边努力集中精神做题。旁边的人用遥控器操控着跳蛋的震动频率，时而缓时而急，偶尔突然加快速度的时候折磨得景瑚只好趴在桌子上喘息。  
“怎么了，不想继续了？”  
“没有…不是…好过分……”景瑚一边轻哼着一边抱怨，眼睛里带着一层水光，瞪着纯喜的时候好像在撒娇一样。景瑚只能在跳蛋频率不那么快的时候集中精神，“要不行了……忍不住了”。“不行哦，要好好忍住才可以”，纯喜说着，加快了跳蛋的频率。  
“不行了…！要…要去了…”景瑚趴在桌子上，被身后跳蛋刺激得射了出来。  
“这样的话我可是不会继续教你的哦”景瑚听到纯喜这么说，可怜巴巴地看着纯喜，身体软软的，使不上力气。  
“不行…求你教我…”  
“除非答应一个我别的要求”  
“求求你了，我做什么都可以”  
纯喜看着景瑚笑了出来，拦腰把他从椅子上抱起来，放到床上。纯喜帮景瑚脱掉了裤子，刚刚在内裤里射了很多，内裤湿哒哒的，景瑚的💛上也挂着自己的精液。  
景瑚白皙的脸蒙了一层红色，捂着自己的眼睛躺在床上。纯喜拉下景瑚的手，“不许遮住眼睛，好好看着我是怎么进去的。”  
纯喜把景瑚的双腿掰开，把自己的💛对准了景瑚的后穴。“要进去了哦”纯喜提醒景瑚，然后慢慢地把自己的💛插入景瑚的后穴。刚刚被跳蛋抚慰过的后穴并不干涩，纯喜扶着景瑚的腿慢慢动了起来。景瑚不吝啬自己的喘息，忍不住叫得很大声。  
突然有人敲门，是景瑚的妈妈。“怎么了？刚刚是不是有尖叫？”景瑚慌了，连后穴都加紧了起来，“啊！妈妈没事，是我自己撞到脚趾了。”纯喜听到门外是景瑚的妈妈，便更大力地进入，景瑚只能捂住自己的嘴不让自己叫出声，但小声的娇喘还是会从指缝中漏出来。  
“你叫得真好听”纯喜夸奖着景瑚，挪开了他的手，用自己的嘴唇堵住了景瑚的嘴，然后在景瑚紧致的后穴中射了出来。

“这门课程学得很棒嘛。”


End file.
